Oh
by sleeplessabout-u
Summary: "So you think you're in charge now?" 'Oh she's asking for it', Karma thinks as she looks daringly into Amy's green eyes.


"You did _not_ just say that"

"Oh, come _on!_ You know I'm right, you're just afraid to admit it"

Karma and Amy where at Karma's, binge watching American Horror Story and cuddling. Well, Amy was watching it, Karma was being a scared baby, hiding her face on the blonde's neck, unknowingly making the hairs at the back of Amy's neck stand up. Molly Ashcroft had told her to invite Amy for dinner, _as if she wasn't already on her way_, because of something important she wanted to talk to the girls about…_probably about some new hippie pot thing…_

At this moment, Karma was gushing about all about Tate and Violet's 'epic' love story.

"See! That right there- relationship goals" Karma exclaims dreamily.

Amy looks appalled at Karma, "You- that's messed up Ashcroft" she shakes her head and Karma groans annoyed as her human pillow sits up to continue, "I mean, if you think that raping her mom-" she lets go of their conjoined hands (_ugh, seriously Amy!_ Karma rolls her eyes even more annoyed) as she outstretches her hand and sticks her index finger out, "-and getting her pregnant with _literally_ Satan's spawn," she sticks her middle finger, "-being a fucking murdering psycho who's a ghostly- terrifying dark demon thing-" she finishes with her ring finger "-and haunting her family too, by the way, and _that_ are your relationship _goals_?!" she finishes hotly as she wiggles her fingers at Karma who slaps her hand away playfully.

Karma's trying really hard not to smile. She _loves_ doing this. Amy's rambles and reactions to her stupid comments are the cutest and most funniest things to watch, also she gets really red and breathless and…_that's really not bad sight either actually_, she thinks absently.

"Ugh not when you say it like that!" Karma replies as she pauses the episode. "He's so cute and messed up…" she continues with a (fake) smitten tone.

"_Cute?!_ Cute and messed up?! You call being a-" _yeah, that's what self righteous Amy looks like_, Karma thinks.

"He _is_! And that's my opinion so you'll just have to deal with it, Raudenfeld" Karma finishes as she crosses her arms across her chest and looks away to try hide her smirk

Amy scoffs, "yeah well I'm your_ lovey dovey girlfriend_ so you're not entitled to have an opinion different than mine" she finishes smiling smugly at Karma and lays back on the bed.

Karma looks at her with playful eyes and her mouth twitches holding smile "Oh yeah?" she asks

Amy shrugs and replies "yep" and pops the p, she knows how much Karma hates that.

"So you think you're in charge now?" _Oh she's asking for it_, Karma thinks as she looks daringly into Amy's green eyes

"Uh huh, I'm the butch one remem-" her sentence is cut off and her eyes pop open as she feels a hand on her neck and ribs ticking her relentlessly "NO!—KARMA –STOP!" she starts squealing and laughing, struggling to get away from those evil hands.

"I'm trying to teach you a lesson buttface. See?! This is what happens when you get difficult" Karma says laughing as she straddles Amy's torso

_Shit_, Amy thinks as she starts blushing for another whole different reason...

"Karma-" Amy starts but can't even finish the sentence as she laughs like a madwoman, "p- please - "

"Who's in charge Raudenfeld?" Karma asks while slowing her hands motions. _Only a little..._

"God! You!- You are! Now get off!" Amy begs

"Oh c'mon you can do better than that…" Karma taunts

"KARMA GRACE YOU ARE TOTALLY THE ONE IN CHARGE!" Amy finally relents

Loudly.

"Yeah! That's right!" Karma exclaims laughing as she puts her hands in the air "That's what you get when you mess with Karma Ashcroft" she says as she does some weird celebratory dance

On top on Amy.

And that's the position they're both in as Molly opens the door only to gasp and cover her eyes and hastily closing it again.

_Oh shit. That didn't look good, _they both think as they look at the other. Disheveled hair, flushing face, wrinkled clothes… _Yeah this really doesn't look good…_

"Honeybun? Can I come in now?" comes a sweet voice from outside

"Uhhh y-yes!"

Molly comes in smiling like the nothing happened, "so, I think its time for our little talk" she says sweetly "c'mon girls this calls for a trust circle, "she sits on the bed, "Okay, so now let's hold each others hands and-" Amy and Karma look at each other "Oh! Right! Okay we can do that later when you girls wash your hands" she finishes with a laugh.

"Oh my _god_…" _This cannot seriously be happening right n-_

"_Mom!"_ Karma screams and covers her face with her hands.

"Oh c'mon Grace, there's nothing to be embarrassed about" and pats her daughter's head softly.

Karma groans. _Oh God, why didn't you give me boring uninvolved parents like everyone else's…_

"Okay so I brought these" Molly says as she starts taking out some books and colorful brochures, _where did those come from?, _both girls think at the same time

_"_So…lesbian sex- " she starts excitedly

_Oh god please no no no.…_ Karma shuts her eyes and lifts her head to look at Amy, s_he looks like a lobster right now, _she tries not to laugh at how wide the blonde's eyes are right now.

"-as pleasurable as sex with a men, I believe even more because of a thing called multiple orga-"

"Mom! _No!_ You need to stop, Amy's literally about to pass out right now" she begs

"Oh Amy, don't be embarrassed honey. It's natural. We need to explore our bodies and cherish the-"

"Oh…" Amy silently says while flinching and looking away

"I was honestly surprise by what I walked into- I mean, I never took you as a bottom- "

"Yeah no " Karma stands up as she takes Amy hands to help her up too "we're not doing this right now" she starts shaking her head furiously and points at her mom, "and if you don't stop then, we're- we're gonna go like, outside or something.."

"Oh, okay. I get it. I'll leave…" Molly replies looking disappointed, and both girls let a sigh of relieve as they sit on the bed again, "but I'm going to leave this beautiful informational books so you girls can read them and- "

"…she _really_ wants to talk about this doesn't she?" Amy asks quietly and Karma nods slowly.

"-safe, and there are dental dams and a lot of colorful dil-"

"MOM" "MOLLY" they both scream as they cover their ears.

"Okay, okay I'll go make some potato soup for dinner" she says as she walks to the door. She grips the doorknob "and don't hesitate to continue your passionate love making" she winks at them teasingly.

Both girls sit there blushing trying to forget that mortifying situation, looking anywhere but each other _or at those brochures..._

"…so that was..."

"Yeah…" Karma says nodding slowly and looks at the one the books. O_h fuck it!, _she thinks as she grabs one of them and reads aloud "What's Up with Going Down?" she laughs

Amy smiles shaking her head and lays on her belly as she grabs a book and starts going through the pages and reads: "-softly on your lover's thigh as she- oh my god!" she lets go of the book in a second

_Well it seems like that blush is going to be there for a while_, Karma thinks lovingly as she watches Amy covering her face as she laughs.


End file.
